The Mutant of the Opera
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Darkwing takes Bushroot to new country where the plant man starts doing his work underground,and one day a young alien girl sings to him and from then on he plans to make her his own, and he starts causing accidents.Bushroot/OC Romance.Not a marysue.R
1. Chapter 1

IB:My own parody of the Phantom of the Opera and a crossover between two great shows.

Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney. Invader Zim belongs to JV and Nick.

Chapter 1

Bushroot was happily snoozing in a giant rosebud located in his greenhouse, when a small figure stuck a needle in his arm to keep him asleep for many hours. Then Zim took the plant man to his lab and started experimenting. After doing horrible things that I will not mention the little alien took out a lighter. "I wonder if it's true that fire burns plants..hmm..." He set the left side of Bushroots face on fire causing it to burn and sizzle...it started spreading to the right side of his face. Zim began poking it with a sharp knife and frowned. "Zim, suddenly feels bad I have disfigured this freak of nature. Zim must fix it!" He took out a bucket of water from thin air and dumped it on Bushroots face. "Ugh. AHH! HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE!" Zim backed away, disgusted.

Bushroot coughed waking up and his eyes widened. His face felt like hell and he was very confused, his leafy hands began feeling his face and he frowned. "What did you do to me?" He asked sounding sad.

"You are ugly! Man! Zim wouldn't want to be you. I suggest you kill yourself now before someone sees you...Devils child," Zim said.

Bushroot frowned and took out seeds from an invisible pocket, then took out a vile from the same pocket and placed one drop of liquid on the seeds. He tossed them towards Zim who was soon almost mummified in vines. "Tell me how to get home or you wont live to see another day," He growled and the vines started squeezing the Irken.

"OW! You are breaking Zims squeely spooch..Just take my portal in the corner..owww...Now release Zim!" He ordered, flinciing.

The vines released the foul alien and Bushroot ran into the portal back to Saint Canard. Screaming came from the citizens and there was an angry mob after him. "Stop! Leave me alone! I didn't do anything wrong," He cried and got pulled into an alley by a masked mallard.

"AHH! No wonder their chaising you ugh...You weren't a sight to look at in the first place but now...well...Never mind, listen I've heard talk that they plan on hanging you. I suggest staying low and following me to a new hideout," Darkwing said.

Bushroot eyes widened and he started crying. "Why? Why do they want me to die? I don't understand, all I want is a friend in life. Instead I'm a monster that they want to hunt down. Why? Tell me why!?" He started shaking the duck.

Darkwing sighed and took out a small mirror, showing Bushroot his reflection..

"AHHHH! What did that horrible alien beast do to me?!" Bushroot stared at himself in horror. The angry mob came over and dragged him away to the middle of town where the strung him up. Tears leaked from his face and his heart felt like it had been torn and began filling with hate.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the duck who sees the soul within. I am Darkwing Duck," The masked mallard took out a knife and freed the plant man. "I'm taking you to a new town, a safer place...in England," He ran off with Bushroot .

REVIEW!

.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney.

PS:If anyone is out of character please tell me.

Chapter 2

Bushroot sniffled just laying limpless in Darkwings arm, feeling like his soul had been mowed over. "It's not fair. I never knew the world was so cruel...It's all that horrible alien monsters fault, he will pay for what he did to me. He will pay," He growled, fists clenched, eyes narrowed in anger.

Darkwing sighed and placed Bushroot down by his greenhouse. "Worry about vengeance later. Now go and get what you need before the mob finds us," He ordered.

Bushroot ran inside packing up potions, vials, and plant stuff.

Spike walked over and stared, curious.

"Were leaving Spike from this horrible city to live in another country. I just hope their accepting," Bushroot said with a frown, petting Spikes head.

Darkwing walked over, looking impaitent. "Hey! Bush for brains, hurry up before the mob finds us."

Bushroot walked over holding a suitcase and he frowned in thought. "Why are you helping me anyway? Were enemies!" His eyes widened. "This is a trick isn't it?" He glared and tree branches grabbed Darkwing.

Darkwing struggled and frowned,"Listen melonhead, I'm the only friend you have now which is of course is temporary, but that's besides the point. I Darkwing Duck always help people no matter how hideous they are now release me," He ordered.

Bushroot had the tree branch release Darkwing and tears were flowing down his cheeks. "Why? Why be my friend at all and then it turns to be all for nothing. Am I doomed to be alone forever? Hated because of an alien monster who made my life more of a hell than it already is?" He sobbed into Darkwings cape.

Darkwing frowned taking his cape away. "This isn't tear stain free and yeah that sounds like the plan. Now stop crying, you still have your personality."

Bushroot cried harder, hugging himself.

Darkwing frowned and sighed, lifting up his enemy and began walking to the tower. Spike picked up the suitcase and followed them. They arrived at the tower and Bushroot had managed to cry himself to sleep. Darkwing sighed and placed him on a bed then walked over to Launchpad.

"Hi, DW, you're just in time to see the new Pelicans Island," Launchpad grinned.

"Not now Launchpad, I need you to fly the hovercraft to England," DW said.

"No problemo DW, except I have to fix it first," Launchpad said.

"Fix it?" DW frowned. "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, heh, I was teaching Gosalyn how to fly it and..." Launchpad started explaing but was cut off.

"Never mind," Darkwing sighed in annoyance.

Gosalny ran over, "Dad! There's a monster on the bed can I play zombie slayer with it?" She grinned excitelty.

"You know my rules about that game, last time you played it, you almost sent Honker to the hostipal," Darkwing said with a frown. "Besides, that monster is one of my most dangerous enimies who I'm helping by sending him to England, because that's just the kind of wonderful, helpful guy I am," He said looking proud of himself.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Dad, how is sending him to England going to do any good? The people will scream and try to hunt him there too."

"Uh...well...I'll find him a safe place to hide away in," Darkwing said with a shrug.

"Why not find a safe place for him here instead of going to another country and causing all this hassle?" Gosalyn asked.

"Well, I was going to surprise you. Morgana and I are moving to England anyway, and I have to have someone to fight with there," Darkwing said.

"But dad I don't remember Bushroot ever fighting you," Gosalyn said.

Darkwing frowned, twitching in annoyance. "Rargh, never mind that Gos, now go and uh clean your room or something," He ordered.

Gosalyn walked off grumbling. "Cleaning room, yeah right...Want to have fun...Dad, I don't want to leave town,My best friend lives here," She frowned.

"Sorry Gos, but well, I can afford to support us anymore, I lost all my money on Spleebay on mirrors, dolls of me, and my own comics, seeing if I could sell them for more...Didn't work out," Darkwing said with a frown.

"Dad, how could you do something so stupid? All because of your stupid ego, I have to leave my best friend," Gosalyn eyes started leaking.

Bushroot walked over and frowned at the scene.

"Now, Gos, it wont be so bad, Morgana got us a nice place to stay in an opera house," Darkwing said trying to be ressuring.

"I'm not going! And you can't make me!" Gosalyn ran off crying.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney.

Chapter 3

Darkwing sighed as Gosalyn ran off, then screamed not expecting to see the mutant plant man right in front of him. "Don't do that..," He panted and calmed down. "We have to get something to hide the left side of your face ugh," He shuddered.

"Maybe I could borrow your mask then you stupid duck," Bushroot frowned.

"NEVER! I need it to hide my secret identity...Unless it was your plan to get deformed so you could learn my secret identity and use it against me. Well nice try! But I Darkwing Duck! Did not fall for your plan you villainous, vital vegetable," Darkwing Duck said a smug look on his face.

Bushroot gasped and frowned. "You are a horrible superhero. Your arrogance will be your downfall one day," He glared angrily at him.

Darkwing shuddered, backing away, "No it wont, and I'm the best superhero there is! Anyway, we can't get to England for a couple of hours, so uh, don't touch anything! Ruin my stuff or... well... just stand there. Yeah, I don't want any trouble from you," He walked off.

"Why not just ask me to stop breathing? Oh well, at least I'm away from that mob," Bushroot just obeyed Darkwing staying put for the next hour.

Gosalyn walked over and stared at him, staring, staring. She poked him. "Uh..Are you dead?"

"No, Darkwing told me to stay here so I've just been standing," Bushroot answered.

"I see...Are you sure you're not dead? You look half dead. Your face reminds me of the zombies in Killer Zombies 7. Where they ate peoples brain and had a craving for flesh," Gosalny said wtih a grin.

"That doesn't sound like a movie for little girls and I'm not dead. A horrible alien did this to me," Bushroot frowned sadly.

"Aliens? Where they hats?" Gosalyn asked.

"What? Hats??" Bushroot blinked, confused.

"Never mind, hey let's play rolerblade zombie slayer and use hockey sticks. It will be fun," Gosalyn grinned smiling playfully.

"I don't know. Darkwing doesn't want me causing any trouble...Okay I'll play," Bushroot smiled.

Gosalyn took out roller blades, placed them on her feet, then handed him a hockey stick. "The object of the game is to stop me from trying to hunt you down, that's what the hockey sticks are for..."

Bushroot blinked, scratching his head. "I'm suppose to hit you with a stick?" He frowned.

"Gosalyn! I told you no violet games in the tower! You might break something like my computer and it's my baby," Darkwing hugged his computer.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Your baby ruined everything. You and your stupid ego. I'm not moving!"

"My ego is normal and don't think you can get away with yelling at me young lady. Go to your room," Darkwing ordered.

"NO! I'm going to play with the freaky mutant man, and were going to start by breaking your dumb computer!" Gosalyn started whacking the computer with the hockey stick.

"GAH! Young lady, if you don't stop this then you're grounded until your grand kids have kids," Darkwing frowned.

Gosalyn stopped and whacked him in the shin.

"YOTCH! That's it! Your grounded for a bazillion years. No movies, no video games, no uh...anything fun. Now go to your room!" Darkwing ordered.

"Fine! You've already ruined my life by moving me away from my best friend anyway. I'm just always saying goodbye," Gosalyn ran off crying.

"Darkwing, is she your daughter?" Bushroot asked.

Darkwing eyes widend and he tugged on his collar shirt. "Of course not...I'm just...watching her uh..." He sighed. "Don't tell anyone melonhead or I might have to prune you."

"Who would I tell? Your secret is safe with me and if you want my opinion, you need to talk with your daughter. You're very lucky to have a family, someone to love and care for. I have no one," Bushroot frowned.

"You know, if you change your evil ways, you might get a family one day..." Darkwing started walking off and faced him. "You are evil, a thorn in my side, but you seem almost nice, if it wasn't against my morals, I would almost consider you an ally."

"Uh...thanks, Darkwing...I think...Anyway good luck talking things out with your daughter," Bushroot half smiled at him.

"Thanks, I'll need all the luck I can get," Darkwing said with a frown and walked off to Gosalyn.

Gosalyn was in a corner, sobbing, hugging a picture of Honker. "Who will I get to do my hw now? Who will obey my very command and play destrutive games with me?" She cried.

Darkwing frowned and sat down beside her, "Hey Gos..." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry my ego got in the way of your happiness, but you'll make new friends. Everything will be fine you'll see," He said sympathetically and in a caring father way.

"It will? Are you sure your ego wont ruin the chances of keeping new friends?" Gosalyn sniffed.

"Positive, I promise to never let my ego get the better of me again, " Darkwing smiled.

Gosalyn smiled weakly and hugged him. Darkwing happily embraced the hug.

Bushroot watched, "Maybe one day, I'll have a loving family of my own..but I really doubt it," He sighed and walked off.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

IB:Welcome to chapter 4 where laugher knocks at your door.

Clad:What a lame rhyme. Reviewers get free Darkwing plushies

Disclaimer:DWD belongs to Disney. The song Bad Day belongs to some singer dude. Zim belongs to Nick and JV. To find out about him check wikipidida.

Chapter 4

Launchpad was working hard on the Thunderquack when Morgana walked over. "Hi, Launchpad is Darkwing darling here?" She asked.

Launchpad turned to face her and forced a smile. "Uh...No, he's with Gosalyn," He took a wrench and went back to working.

Morgana leaned over him,"Can I help?" She asked.

"No thanks, It's nothing I can't fix, Just a broken engine," A bunch of oil squirted all over Launchpads face. "Ewww..." He grabbed a dirty rag and used it clean his face. "Ugh...Forgot I used this to clean the blood on the windshield," Launchpad sighed, standing up. He left to get himself cleaned up.

Morgana hmmed and waved her hands letting magic drift on the Thunderquack. The Thunderquack was turned into a banjo! "Oh dear," She frowned.

"Hey! Is that the banjo? I love the banjo," Bushroot picked up the instrument and started playing Bad Day.

Morgana stared at him eyes wide, then her eyes narrowed, and her hands glinsted with magic dust. "What are you doing here?" She glared.

"Playing the banjo," Bushroot grinned innocently really getting into the song, even singing a little. "Had a bad day,dadada..." He played harder, dancing a little.

Gosalny and Darkwing over and the masked mallard started laughing. "Gos, get me a camera," He snickered.

Bushroot noticed the new watchers and put down the banjo, feeling really embarrassed. "Uh...I'm going to...watch the garderning channel," He walked off.

Darkwing snickered, then his eyes scanned the area for the Thunderquack and he frowned. "Where's the Thunderquack?"

Morgana smiled sheepishly and pointed to the banjo.

Darkwing raised an eyebrow then his eyes widened. "Great...Well hit it again Morg," He ordered

She nodded and zapped the banjo turning it into a goat. The goat walked over to Darkwing and started chewing on his cape.

"Hey! Let go you stupid goat," Darkwing frowned trying to pull the cape away and the goat bit his hand. "Yotch! I need this hand to fight evil and hey! Stop chewing on my hat!" His clothes soon had a bunch of holes. Growling he tackled the goat, pulling on his horns.

"Darkwing, darling I can't zap it if you're in the way," Morgana frowned.

Darkwing grumbled getting off the goat. Morgana zapped the goat turning it into a dog. The dog ran over to Bushroot who was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey...Go away," He frowned. The dog lifted his leg...Bushroot jumped off the couch and ran hoping to avoid the unpleasantness.

Spike blocked his master and ate the dog!

"NOOOOOO!" Darkwing frowned, running over to Spike. "YOU! YOU! GRRR!" He started shaking Spike. "Cough it up! Do it!"

"Hey, leave Spike alone. He didn't do anything wrong," Bushroot frowned taking his pet away from Darkwing.

"Nothing wrong!? He ate the Thunderquack!" Darkwing growled.

Bushroot blinked, "And they say I'm out of it," He walked off.

Darkwing twitched, and tackled the flytrap. "You wont eat ever again if you don't' throw that dog up right now!" Spike threw up the dog as well as a bunch of brown mucus. Darkwing had annoyed expression on his face and he sighed. "What else could go wrong?"

Zim! The alien responssible for all the madness ran in and started destroying stuff.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Darkwing growled, looking infuriated.

"Zim..is...destroying your stuff because...It's fun," Zim answered with a grin.

"YOU! You will pay for what you did to me," Bushroot growled taking out a noose made of vines and tossed it around the aliens neck.

"Where the hell did he get that? Hey! No killing! I don't want blood on my floor," Darkwing ran over to him.

"But he deserves it," Bushroot growled tighting the noose.

Zim choked, trying to get away.

Darkwing sighed,"If you kill him, then I'll have to take you to jail. You don't want that do you?"

"But..But...Oh fine," Bushroot released Zim.

Zim panted and growled,"You haven't seen the last of Zim!" He took out a bomb from Darkwings cape and vanished in a poof of smoke.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

DW:I bring you to chapter 5 of a story that stars the great me!

IB:Only for a while, then you disappear.

DW:What? But's that not fair!

IB:Fair spair now get out of here.

DW grumbles walking off

Clad:Reviewers get their hearts desire

Disclaimer:DWD belongs to Disney.

Chapter 5

Launchpad walked over and stared wide-eyed at the mess, and Darkwings torn onsomble in shock, "Wow, I got away for ten minutes and you guys throw a party without me," He frowned.

Darkwing frowned, rubbing his temples. "There wasn't a party Launchpad. Morgana, please fix my plane while I go lay down and try to get rid of this headache," He walked off, slumping.

"Feel better darling," Morgana said concerned, then she raised her hands and transformed the dog back into the Thunderquack

Morgana raised her hands and sprinkled magic on the dog transforming it back into the Thunderquack.

"Morgana, do you think you could fix my face?" Bushroot asked, looking hopeful.

Morgana sighed and started waving her hands,"I can try..." She zapped him and his face vanished! "Oh dear.."

Bushroot crossed his arms and tapped his foot, annoyed waiting for his head to return.

Morgana zapped him again making his head return but it was on backwards! "Darn! So close...Well not really. You're still very ugly. No offense."

Bushroot sighed, "Stupid alien. Just return me back to normal."

Morgana nodded and rezapped him...It took two hours before Bushroot head was back to it's half ugly self.

Bushroot sighed in releif then he fled not wanting to stay in the tower any longer. He bumped into Darkwing causing the hot cup of cofeee the masked duck was holding to spill all over on him.. "AHHHHHHH! Oww...WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU STUPID WEED?" He growled.

"I got the Thunderquack working again DW, we can leave as soon as your ready," Launchpad said.

Darkwing sighed and grabbed Bushroots arm. "Helping you is really cramping my style. You better be greatful," He said dragging the plant man towards the plane.

Gosalyn was already in the plane and she opened her suitcase. "Can you breathe in there Honker?" She asked, concerned.

"Cough..Barely...My parents wont be happy about this Gos," Honker frowned.

"Sure they will! I have it all planned out perfectly," Gosalyn said looking smug.

Darkwing hovered over her,"Oh? Are you so sure about that?"

"Ahh! Oh dad, I don't want to go and leave my best friend," Gosalyn frowned, hugging Honker.

"I'm sorry Gos, but he can visit, and so can we. Everything will work out fine you'll see," Darkwing patted her head.

"She shouldn't have to leave her best friend. Friends are very important," Bushroot smiled weakly at the kids.

"Yes, I know that but she'll make new friends. Honker, tell your dad I said for an annoyng neigher he really isn't half bad," Darkwing said.

"Yes sir," Honker walked off.

Gosalyn frowned, sniffling.

Bushroot leaned over her,"I can be your new friend..."

"No! No daugher of mine is going to be friends with a walking salad bar. Not to mention you're evil, and ugh...hideous..Sorry but I can't allow it," Darkwing said.

Bushroot frowne sadly,"That's what everyone says..Even before my deformation or the mutation. I was always hated. No matter what I do nobody likes me," He sunk to his kness and started to cry.

"Dad, for a hero you're kind of being the bad guy," Gosalyn patted Bushroots shoulder.

Dakwing sighed,"I'm not trying to be mean...It's just he's the enemy and it's very confusiong.

"That's no escuse, you made him cry," Gosalyn frowned hugging the plant mutant.

Launchpad and Morgana entered the plane and it started taking off on it's way to England.

REVIEW!


End file.
